


No Reception

by Miss_Elichika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Guess Who's Back, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kind of a Comedy, No Signal, anyway, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Elichika/pseuds/Miss_Elichika
Summary: All of us use a mobile phone - that's for sure. And the countries aren't any exception.But what will happen if there's no reception at all? Let's see...





	No Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind that this is one of my older works. Therefore, it will be a bit cranky at some points.

“Breaking news,” started a famous TV presenter his entry, “any mobile phone in the world can’t seem to be able to receive even the smallest bit of reception.”  
“And that’s the problem,” sighed Czech and threw her non-functional mobile on a sofa next to Slovakia, who was currently visiting her.  
“Well… No stress!” said Slovakia. “Who would you want to phone? Germany? Or Prussia?”  
“To be honest, I would rather phone to Poland, you know, to see how wrecked he is,” smiled Czech. “He can’t phone to Lithuania.”  
“Yeah and Lithuania can’t phone to Belarus,” laughed Slovakia.  
“And Belarus can’t phone to Russia,” added Czech.  
Then, both countries started to laugh together and their good mood didn’t abandon them for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile, Belarus was unable to phone to Russia. It enraged her while on the other hand, her brother was relieved.  
Russia was sincerely enjoying these moments of peace but at the same time, he was trying to make his mobile run again. In his call for help, he turned on his Estonian neighbour.  
“You always seemed to be more technical type, Eduard,” smiled Russia while he was passing Estonia his non-functional mobile.  
“Hmmm… Ahem…” started Estonia, careful not to get Russia angry, “You know there’s nothing wrong with your mobile, Ivan. It’s the reception which causes the problem: there’s none, so…”  
“Shame… I wanted to make England and America angry,” sighed Russia to Estonia’s disbelief.  
And then as suddenly as he seemed to have fallen in a rather miserable mood, Russia said with firm determination in his voice: “Chin up! We’d survived the war and we’ll survive even the times like these!”  
Immediately after he had said that there was a light scratching on the window. Both of them turned their heads in surprise. Estonia nearly had a heart attack, when Russia screamed from the top of his lungs: “She’s here!”  
“Don’t be silly!” piped Estonia, who was now holding onto his poor heart. “It’s only your sister.”  
But Russia seemed to be in some kind of trance. He was now shaking with the poor Estonian and whispered in tears: “What do I do? I can’t even call Ukraine to help me out…”

“Well, I don’t care you can’t phone to that Chinese restaurant!” grunted England angrily and took a rather loud sip of his tea.  
From the other side of his laptop screen, a young American made a desperate face.  
“You don’t understand it, Iggy! It’s too cold outside for me to go all this way there,” cried America out and then, asked rather sheepishly: “Don’t you miss your cell phone?”  
“No, I certainly don’t miss my mobile,” sneered England. “At least that frog-eating idiot can’t phone to me.”  
“Pardon me but I am not what you call a “frog-eating idiot”,” said a soft voice with a French accent. Not long after that, America was able to see France himself.  
“What the bloody hell are you doing here?!” screamed England and then, to America’s great amusement, he was disconnected from the Skype call.

“This is terrible!” said rather disturbed Japan. Even his very advanced technology failed.  
“Don’t be like that, aru,” said China as he was trying to calm his neighbour down. “That’s how things go sometimes. What would you say to a nice little mah-jong match, aru?”  
I don’t care about some stupid mah-jong, thought Japan to himself. Anyway, as he rarely spoke about his feelings, he played that match.  
And, what would you do when there wasn’t any signal?


End file.
